Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2
It is a upcoming sequel to Wreck-it Ralph. It happens 6 years after first movie. Date (Good News) * March 9, 2018 (United States) From on June 30, 2016. Synopsis Litwak's Arcade, renaming itself Bayson's Arcade, is having a grand re-opening after Mr. Bayson bought in stuff that let's you try out the Wii U, the PS4, and the Xbox One (similair to the ones you'd see at shopping stores.) after Mr. Litwak retires. This gives enough time for the characters to get to know each other only for two weeks until the grand reopening starts. Plot The movie starts in Sugar Rush. Taffyta and Vanellope are racing each other. "Hey, it's Mario", Vanellope shouts as she spots Mario. "Hi, my name is---", Vanellope and Taffyta say together. "Oh Sorry, you go first", they continue. "My name is Mario", Mario says. "Princess Peach, Rosalina, Yoshi, Luigi, Toad and me just moved in with their new game!" "Where's Luigi?", Taffyla asks. "He's busy", Mario answers. An evil Emperor Drakonus wants to take over any game whatever he wants and King Candy revived himself as the Cybug. After that, in the game central station, there was a new character named Groupy from Groupy. However, a Cy-Bug assassin by the name of Tri-Bug emerges. Characters Main Characters *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Fix-it Felix, Sr. *Vanellope Von schweetz *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Darn-It Daniel *Help-It Harold *Groupy *Crash *Becky *Construction-Kate *Rayman *Super Mario *Midna/human version *Super Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Told *Rosalina *Ratchet and Clank *Jak and Daxter *Link *Sonic the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *diveclops and splat *Kirby *Spitfire stormblade and supercharged friends * Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm * Tributon Tenkai Iceblast * Valorn Tenkai Terrablast * Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstrike * Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind *Numerous other video game characters Bad-Annon Support Group The group has been expanded to new villains *Bowser *Clyde *Dr. Eggman *M. Bison *Neff *Kano *Cyril the Zombie *Saitine *Mishaela the Sorceress *Chaz *Coily *Zangief *Beholder *Ganondorf *Vladimir Makarov *Doppelganger (from Scribblenauts) *The Brickster (from Lego Island) *Colonel Radec *Baron Praxis *Krimzon Guard *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence *Mordroc *Vilius *Varzorious *Darkstruction *Marx (Kirby) *Doopliss Other Characters Spartan Locke Master Chief Arbiter Freddy Fazbear Bonnie the Bunny Foxy the Pirate Fox Chica the Chicken Golden Freddy Marionette Mangle Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Springtrap / Purple Guy pussinbootslolol from Roblox 'Square Enix' *Geno *Cloud *Arieth *Sephiroth *Agent 47 *Lara Croft *Wii U Boy (Dark Secrets) 'Ubisoft' *Connor Kenway *Edward Kenway *Ezio Auditorie de Firenze *Altair *Arno Dorian *Sam Fisher * Rayman * Rabbids * Wii U Boy (Just Dance Wii U Boy 2: City of Ash) '2K Games' *Vito Scaletta *Joe Barbaro * Wii U Boy (Parachute Freak) 'Rockstar' *John Marston *Jack Marston *Leigh Johnson *Eli & Jonah *Bonnie McFarlane *Abigail Marston *Cole Phelps *Hershall Biggs *Rusty Galloway *Stefan Bekowski *Elsa Lichtmann *Roy Earle *Max Payne *Michael De Santa *Trevor Phillips *Franklin Clinton *Jimmy De Santa *Amanda De Santa *Tracey De Santa *Lamar Davis *Lester *Wade *Ron *Wii U Boy (GTA VI mod) 'Nintendo' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Bowser *Waluigi *Yoshi *Wak *Ness *Ninten *Lucas *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Dark Zelda/Dark Sheik *Ganondorf *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K'Rool *Waluigi *Fox McCloud *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Escargoon *Samus Aran *Balloon Fighter * Bubbles (Clu Clu Land) *Duck Hunt Dog and Duck * Wii U Boy (NES Remix 3) * Captain Falcon * Samurai Goroh * Tomagon(Demon Run's Insparation for Yoshi.) 'Sega' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Tails *Nazo the Hedgehog *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Shadic The Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *NIGHTS *Alex Kidd *Neff *Mishaela the Sorceress *AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, GonGon, Doctor, YanYan, and Jam (Super Monkey Ball) *Wii U Boy (Sonic All-Star Sega Racing 3) 'Atari' *The characters from SwordQuest *Pong paddles *Pong ball *Atari joystick *Roadblasters racer *Roadburners racers *Godzilla *King Ghidorah * Wii U Boy (Jaguar in the Night) 'Capcom' *Megaman *Zero *Willy *Ryu *Bison *Ken *Chun-Li *Zangief * Crazy Wii U Boy * X 'Taito' *Zac *Mel *Jack 'O Colson *Tiki the Kiwi *Phee-Phee the Kiwi *An alien from space invaders *Bubblun, Bobblun, Kululun, and Cororon *Chack'n *Miss Chack'n * Blaze Wii U Boy (from the Japanese dub of Fire Age) 'Bluth Group' *Dirk the Daring *Princess Daphne *Ace (changes into Dexter at some points of the movie) * Wii U Boy (WingWorld) 'Midway' *Kano *Smoke *Raiden *Sonja *Paperboy *Bartender * Wii U Boy (with Wii U Huyara) 'Namco' *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Clyde *Inky *Blinky *Pinky *Sue *Taizo *A Pooka *A Fygar *Skiers from Alpine Racer 2 * Pac-Wii U Boy * Mappy 'Gottlieb' *Q*bert *Coily *Slick *Ugg *Sam * Wii U Boomstick 'Konami' *Frogger *Bill Rizer *Lance Bean *Afro *Christina "Lady" Azcona *Dread Snake *Janet Lyze *Tracy Lyze *Yuni Verse *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Solid Snake * Wii U Boy (Anime 2) 'Data East' *Peter Pepper * Cyber Wii U Boy 'Blizzard North' *Satine * Wii U Boy (Flurry Blizvalanche) 'Mojang' *Steve *Herobrine * Alex *Creeper *Zombie *Enderman *Enderdragon *NPC Villager * Wii U Boy (Minecraft Skin) 'Playstation' *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Dr. Nefarious: New member of the Bad-Anon support group *Lawrence *Jak *Daxter *Baron Praxis *Krimzon Guard *Sly Cooper *Bentley *Murray *Carmelita Fox *PaRappa the Rapper * Wii U Boy (Destiny) 'Naughty Dog' *Jak *Daxter *Crash Bandicoot *Neo Cortex *Metalhead *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Sully * Tommy Duff (Naughty Duffy) 'Harmonic Vision (Music Ace)' *Maestro Max: Conductor of the Game Theater orchestra pit * Retro Wii U Boy PopCap * Crazy Dave * Dr. Zomboss * Sunflower * Peashooter * Chomper * Cactus * Foot Solider * Engineer * Scientest * All-Star Zombie * Kernel Corn * Citron * Rose * Captain Dreadbeard * SuperBrainz * Imp Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Laurence Fishburne as Tri-Bug *Lucien Dodge as Nello (Maranello Olivia Sherman) *Jack Black as Darn-It Daniel *Tara Strong as Zac and Mel, Bowser Jr. from the Mario series, and Bailey from Line Rider *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Steve Greene as Sonic the Hedgehog *Chris Colfer as Jet the Hawk *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog *Dee Bradley Baler as Steve from Minecraft *Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., and a zombie *Grant Goodeve as Arte Fact, and Dr. Quincy Quack from Webkinz, and Wolf from Star Fox. *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby *Jesse Wayans as Megaman *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi from Yoshi, and Mario series *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank *David Kaye as Clank from Ratchet & Clank *Jim Ward as Captain Qwark *Tom Kenny as Gary the Gadget Guy, Orange Puffle from Club Penguin, Bosh from Line Rider and Flain *Reuben Langdon as Dragonborg/B-Fighter Yanma and Ken Masters from Street Fighter *Fred Tatasciore as Chaz from Line Rider *Ted Lewis as King Dedede from Kirby *Eric Stuart as Meta Knight from Kirby *Erika Fong as Karshasa from Tiny Castle, Canidragon from Dragonadopters *Peter New as Cyno from Tiny Castle *Kenny James as Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *Toby Bluth as Borf from Space Ace *Lorna Pomeroy-Cook as Officer Kimberly form Space Ace *Vera Lanpher-Pacheco as Princess Daphne from Dragon's Lair *Matthew Patrick Dodd as Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog *Rich Moore as Zangeif from Street Fighter *Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Chun-Li from Street Fighter *Bernard Derriman as Kano from Mortal Kombat *Martin Jarvis as Saitine from Satan's Hollow *Andrea Libman as Misheala from Shining Force *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter *Maurice LaMarche as the Bartender from Root Beer Tapper's *Sean Pertwee as Colonel Radec from Killzone *Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet & Clank *Tommy Duff as all Wii U Boys *Steven Ogg as Trevor Phillips *Ned Luke as Michael De Santa *Shawn "Solo" Fonteno as Franklin Clinton *Adam Sandler as Captain Falcon *Steve Zahn as Samurai Goroh *Mike Erwin as Jak *Max Cassella as Daxter *Clancy Brown as Baron Praxis *Phil LaMarr as Krimzon Guard Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Video games Category:Crossover films Category:Comedy Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:2017 Category:Films based on video games Category:Family films Category:Wreck-It Ralph